corridas proibidas
by ninoka
Summary: Nas mais movimentadas ruas de Tóquio, algo se tornava febre... Uma corrida desconhecida por muitos, era algo muito precioso para outros. KagInuSangMirSeshRintalvez
1. Chapter 1

**Nas mais movimentadas ruas de Tóquio, algo se tornava febre... Uma corrida desconhecida por muitos, era algo muito precioso para outros. O nome da corrida? Não havia nome, o nome não importava. Correr, vencer e pegar o pagamento. O resto não importava.**

**Era nessa corrida que muitos alunos da escola: "Daidoji, para alunos do segundo grau" estavam envolvidos...**

_**Sugestão: LER A FIC OUVINDO A MÚSICA: NUMB ENCORE**_

**_Thank you, thank you, thank you, for to come _****__**

**_Can I get an encore, do you want more _****_  
_****_Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy _****_  
_****_So for one last time I need y'all to roar_**

# Uaaai! – dizia Kagome olhando para o despertador.

Kagome estava no segundo ano, uma linda jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Ela, assim como tantos outros, participava das corridas.

Kagome se dirigiu ao banheiro onde tomou banho e colocou seu uniforme.

# Duvido muito que corretivo vá disfarçar as olheiras de hoje.

Kagome passou rapidamente o corretivo, um lápis preto nos olhos e desceu para ir ao colégio. Ela andou até a garagem onde entrou no seu carro, uma Ferrari conversível rosa. Sim, aquele carro havia lhe custado uma pequena fortuna, mas para Kagome não foi nada de mais.

Filha dos donos de uma multifuncional dos E.U.A, Kagome sempre teve tudo o que queria. Seus pais ainda estavam nos Estados Unidos, mas a filha morava em Tóquio, em uma grande mansão apenas com alguns empregados.

Kagome admirou o carro e depois se dirigiu ao carro ao lado: Um Fiat Doblo. É, não era nada comparada a sua Ferrari, mas ainda era um bom carro.

Kagome chegou no colégio e se dirigiu à sua sala onde estavam, no fundo da sala, seus amigos: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango e Kagura.

# Fala gata – disse Inuyasha enlaçando a namorada pela centúra

# Oi amor – disse Kagome afastando o namorado e inclinando-se para os amigos – Se eu continuar chegando tarde desse jeito, o pessoal lá de casa vai descobrir.

# Sei bem como é isso Kagome, minha mãe já ta começando a estranhar a quantidade de corretivos que tem no meu banheiro – disse Sango pensativa

Sango era a melhor amiga de Kagome. Tinha cabelos lisos até a centúra, e olhos castanhos. Inuyasha, o namorado de Kagome, era um meioyoukai de cabelos prateador e olhos amarelos. Miroku, que era o namorado de Sango, tinha o cabelo preto curto, preso em um rabo de cavalo, ele tinha olhos levemente claros.

# Kagome, pensei que você tinha feito um acordo com o porteiro da sua casa – disse Miroku.

# E fiz, depois que ele me via chegando de madrugada com o meu "carrinho" tive que dar o maior aumento de salário pra ele, pra que ele não me dedurasse. – disse Kagome triste.

# Mas pelo menos ta valendo a pena, ontem a corrida acabou empatada, hoje a gente ganha – disse Inuyasha com um pé na cadeira.

Todos sorriram, concordaram e colocaram seus óculos escuros.

É claro, como em toda história de corridas, havia duas equipes: Uma chamada: **"HOT"**, que era a equipe de: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku. E outra equipe chamada: **"Flame"**, que era a equipe de: Seshoumaru, Kagura, Kouga e Bankotsu.

Sendo equipes diferentes, na primeira corridas de todas eles decidiram que deveriam usar algo que simboliza-se o nome da equipe de cada um. "Hot" escolheu usar óculos escuros de uma marca que o símbolo era uma pimenta em chamas. Já "Flame" escolheu usar munhequeiras nos braços esquerdos, a munhequeira era feita com "chamas" e tinha escrito meio destorcido no meio das chamas: "Flame".

As duas equipes não se odiavam profundamente, na verdade, Seshoumaru e Inuyasha são até IRMÃOS. Mas eles não se falam muito no colégio, apenas se lançam um olhar e uma leve inclinação de cabeça. As outras pessoas que estão em volta, ou não notam o que aconteceu, ou não entendem, ou assistem aos "pegas" todos os dias e da uma leve inclinação de cabeça aos outros.

Era recreio, Hot se reuniu em baixo de uma árvore para comer seus hamburguers.

# E então? O que teremos hoje? – Perguntou Miroku?

# Hm, se você se refere a corrida. Será no estacionamento do shopping, nas rampas.

# VOCÊS FICARAM LOUCOS – disse Kagome engasgada – NÃO TEM ESPAÇO PARA DOIS CARROS LÁ!

# É verdade! Eu não sei o que você e o seshoumaru tomaram quando voltaram ontem, mas isso é loucura total! – disse Sango indignada.

# Hm, mas é por isso que a gente vai correr lá – disse Miroku enquanto comia.

# O QUE! – Gritaram Kagome e Sango juntas

# Olha meninas, ontem tudo ficou muito empatado, hoje vai ser decisivo – disse Inuyasha abraçando a namorada.

# FICA LONGE DE MIM – disse Kagome empurrando Inuyasha para o lado – Você sabe QUANTO eu paguei o meu carrinho? EU NÃO vou acabar com ele assim. Correr contra a Kagura em lombas é uma coisa, agora, em um estacionamento é outra BEM DIFERENTE!

# Não se preocupa kagome, eu vou estar lá – disse Inuyasha beijando a bochecha da namorada.

Kagome olhou para o chão desconfiada. O sinal bateu e eles voltaram para as salas.

No resto da aula Kagome não conseguia se concentrar, estava muito preocupada com a corrida, mas sabia que esquentar tanto a cabeça não iria adiantar em nada.

# "Já sei" – Kagome pegou sua mochila, olhou no relógio e viu que as aulas já iam acabar. – " A gente precisa conversar"...

Kagome saiu correndo da sala e pegou uma mão que arrastou para um canto.

# O que é isso Kagome? Você enlouqueceu? – Perguntou Kagura zonza.

# VOCÊ SABE ONDE ELES QUEREM CORRER? – perguntou Kagome.

# Ah... O seshoumaru me disse que você iria me procurar para falar disso...

# Quer dizer que você concorda?

# Ah Kagome... Eu vou, se você quiser amarelar, isso só irá dificultar para a equipe de vocês...Fiquei sabendo por uma amiga, que a gente vai ter uma surpresa hoje...

# ... – Kagome serrou os punhos e olhou para o chão – "é verdade...A equipe conta comigo" TÁ BOM...Eu vou...Mas se prepare pra perder, porque eu não to para brincadeiras.

Kagome saiu correndo.

**_Now what the hell are you waiting for _****_  
_****_After me, there shall be no more _****_  
_****_So for one last time, make some noise _****_  
_****_Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that _****_  
_****_The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at _****_  
_****_Can't none of y'all mirror me back _****_  
_****_Yeah hearing me rap is like hearing G. Rap in his prime _****_  
_****_I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead _****_  
_****_Back to take over the globe, now break bread _****_  
_****_I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express _****_  
_****_Out the country but the blueberry still connect _****_  
_****_On the low but the yacht got a triple deck _****_  
_****_But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? _****_  
_****_Yep, yep_**

Era uma da manhã quando Kagome começou a se arrumar. Ela fez uma linda chapinha em seu cabelo e passou uma forte camada de lápis preto nos olhos. Kagome abriu o armário e afastou todas as roupas, até achar a que queria: Uma blusa de zíper de couro preto, uma calça de couro e uma bota se salto fino que ela pôs por cima da calça.

# "Falta alguma coisa..." – Kagome olhou dentro do armário e pegou um casaco de couro que ia até os joelhos – "isso, pronto!".

Kagome pegou seus óculos e correu para a janela de seu quarto, onde havia um pequeno holofote da cor de seu carro: rosa. Ela colocou o holofote em direção a casa de Inuyasha, que ficava na diagonal da sua, e ascendeu e desligou, fazendo vários "piscas" na direção do quarto de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha que já estava pronto, olhou o "chamado" e ascendeu seu holofote azul escuro, uma vez em direção à casa de Kagome e outra para a casa de Miroku.

Miroku olhou o sinal e lançou seu holofote preto em direção à casa de Inuyasha.

Kagome que recebeu o sinal de Inuyasha, mandou o seu pisca para a casa de Sango, que respondeu com um pisca de seu holofote vermelho.

Kagome pegou as chaves do carro e saiu de casa correndo. Ela encontrou Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango já em seus carros: Azul marinho, Preto e Vermelho. Kagome partiu "voando" para o estacionamento do shopping. Ela estacionou e viu que todos já estavam lá.

A equipe de seshoumaru saiu de seus carros. A de Inuyasha fez o mesmo. Alguns dos que estavam em volta colocaram a música. Uma japonesa puxou um quadro fosflorescente que tinha escrito: Voltascorredorestempocarro

As equipes se cumprimentaram e a primeira volta foi marcada: Sango X Bankotsu.

Os dois entraram em seus carros, aumentaram a música e o namorado da japonesa que havia trazido o quadro, se posicionou no meio dos dois carros e largou a bandeira...

As corridas haviam empatado...

Inuyasha havia ganhado de seshoumaru.

Miroku perdido de kouga.

Sango ganho de bankotsu.

E a outra rodada havia sido ganha anteriormente por Kagura, na corrida do dia anterior: Kagura X Kagome.

Os carros já estavam com muitos arranhões quando Kagome e Kagura entraram em seus carros.

Kagome começou a fazer o motor roncar, seguida de Kagura. A torcida estava dividida. Assim que a bandeira foi baixada, Kagome partiu com toda a velocidade, Kagura segui-a e conseguiu ultrapassa-la, Kagome recuperou e força e pôs todo o pé no acelerador.

Final: Kagome ganha.

A equipe de Inuyasha estava comemorando muito, mas o carro de kagome havia saído com fortes estragos.

Todos se localizaram no estacionamento, as equipes deram as mãos. Foi aí que alguém chegou.

# Esperem...Eu desafio a Kagome, isso ainda NÃO acabou...

# VOCÊ!

**_Grand openin, grand closin _****_  
_****_God your man Hov' cracked the can open again _****_  
_****_Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen _****_  
_****_just draw off inspiration _****_  
_****_Soon you gon' see you can't replace him _****_  
_****_with cheap imitations for dese generations_**

Continua...

N/A: Oi genteee! Ta, eu sei que eu to demorando pra postar minha fic ativa no momento...Mas é que ela já ta muito adiantada, só que em outro computador, o que complica tudooo!

Por que fazer uma fic de PEGA?

Pq eu vi ontem o trailer de: "Velozes e Furiosos 4, Missão Tóquio" e fiquei morrendo de vontade de ler uma fic de pega... Mas como eu não achei nenhuma de Inuyasha (não procurei direito) eu resolvi fazer uma XD.

Se alguém souber alguma fic, me responde ta?

Beijooosss turbinados.


	2. duas novas corredoras

Kagome olhava incrédula para a pessoa a sua frente. Ela não a conhecia, definitivamente ela nunca tinha ido nas corridas. Quem seria?

# Isso ainda não acabou, eu quero uma revanche – disse a corredora

# E quem é você! – perguntou Kagome

# É a nossa nova corredora – disse Kagura – Eu disse que você teria uma surpresa hoje.

# O QUE! – gritou Inuyasha – Vocês não podem fazer isso, a gente vai ficar em desvantagem.

# Ninguém disse que essas corridas seriam justas Inuyasha – Disse a corredora - Meu nome é Kikiou, eu sou a nova aluna da escola de vocês, seshoumaru me falou que vocês estavam fazendo corridas amadoras aqui, e eu vim conferir. Vejamos...Quem eu irei desafiar?

Kagome olhava para a garota que estava na sua frente. Ela era alta, magra e bastante branca. Com cabelos lisos negros até a centúra, ela vestia uma roupa muito parecida com a de Kagome só que era branca.

# Você que está me olhando...Vamos correr – ela indicou Kagome – Vamos, não fique parada.

# Eu... – kagome olhou para a garota.

# Espera Kagome – Inuyasha puxou ela para um canto – A gente ta na desvantagem, e o seu carro já está todo "ralado" você não precisa fazer isso!

# Mas eu quero! – disse Kagome decidida – Hoje eu quase deixei vocês na mão, eu não posso fazer isso de novo. Se é revanche que ela quer, é revanche que ela terá! - Kagome se dirigiu até a nova corredora – Vamos correr...

Kikiou sorriu ameaçadoramente para a garota e murmurou algo como: "Você vai se arrepender disso". Kagome ignorou o olhar da adversária e entrou no seu carro.

O japonês se encontrou de novo no centro dos carros e levantou a bandeira. Kikiou olhou para Kagome com um olhar sério, Kagome retribuiu o olhar da adversária e começou a ranger os motores.

A bandeira foi abaixada e ambas corredoras aceleraram. Kikiou se atravessou com o carro por cima do de Kagome, fazendo essa derrapar. Kagome ficou nervosa, mas logo recuperou a calma, e acelerando ao máximo ela empatou com Kikiou.

# VOCÊ QUER MORRER! – gritou Kikiou do carro.

# NÃO, MAS OBRIGADA PELA PROPOSTA – gritou Kagome ironicamente.

# Isso não vai acabar bem – disse Miroku

Kikiou olhou com raiva para Kagome e acelerou para o lado, fazendo com que o carro de kagome ficasse encostado na "parede" da rampa.

# VOCÊ ESTÁ VIRANDO MUITO APELATIVA – gritou Kagome com raiva.

# SÓ ESTOU FAZENDO O MEU TRABALHO, QUE É VENCER – gritou Kikiou empurrando o carro de Kagome mais para o lado e depois acelerando para frente.

Kagome perdeu a velocidade, mas continuou lutando. Kikiou acabou de subir a rampa e desviou de um pilar que havia no meio. Kagome recuperou a velocidade, mas não conseguiu desviar do pilar.

# NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! – gritou Kagome – SAI DAÍ PILAR IDIOT...

Mas já era tarde, Kagome havia pexado com tudo no pilar.

# KAGOME! – Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás dela – KIKIOU SUA IDIOTA!

# Ah...Mee perdoooeemm, eu JURO que não vi que ela ia bater – Disse Kikiou ironicamente.

# Kikiou... – Resmungou seshoumaru – NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU DISSE – Seshoumaru serrou o punho na blusa de kikiou e arrastou-a até um pilar – EU FALEI PRA VOCÊ GANHAR E NÃO PARA MATAR A GAROTA!

# Ai ta, foi sem querer – disse Kikiou tirando a mão de seshoumaru de cima dela – ela que não olhou por onde dirigia.

# Kagome você ta bem? – perguntou Sango abrindo a porta do carro

# nhaaaa X.X – disse Kagome meio zonza – Acho que sim, só um pouco tonta.

# Kagome que susto guria! – disse Inuyasha abraçando ela – EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ NÃO CORRER.

# Nhaaa... – Kagome deu um leve sorriso – Mas e o meu carr... – Kagome olhou incrédula para o carro todo "espatifado" – NÃO! Me diz que isso não é verdade! MEU CARROOO!

# Calma Kagome – disse Miroku puxando a amiga de cima do carro – Você precisa se acalmar.

# ME ACALMAR? OLHA O ESTADO QUE AQUELA CRIATURA DEIXOU O MEU CARRO!

# CALMA KAGOME – disse Inuyasha chocalhando a namorada – Gente, encerrou por hoje ta? Amanha a gente continua.

Todos que estavam presentes se dirigiram para seus carros e foram embora.

Kagome entrou no seu carro e viu se ele ainda ligava. Como a resposta foi que sim, ela abriu o vidro e disse que tinha que ir para casa. Depois disso, seus faróis rosas desapareceram na escuridão.

# "Eu não acredito nisso!" – pensava Kagome entre lágrimas – " Aquela Kikiou vai ser um problema..." - Kagome chegou em casa exausta e se deitou para dormir.

No outro dia, Kagome acordou mais cedo. Tomou banho e viu que estava com um pequeno roxo de machucado na testa " deve ter sido de quando eu bati com a cabeça na direção", pensou ela. Kagome disfarçou o machucado com a franja e desceu para tomar café da manha. Ela comeu uma torrada e chamou um mecânico para ir ver o estado de seu carro.

# É, foi uma batida violenta dessa vez Kagome... – dizia o mecânico – O que você andou aprontando?

# NADA! Em quanto tempo ele fica pronto? – perguntou Kagome desanimada.

# Em uns 3 dias...

# TRÊS DIAS?

# Tempo suficiente para você descansar desses "pegas" de madrugada...

# O que! Mas eu nunca corro – tentou disfarçar Kagome.

# É, sei sei...

Kagome olhou desanimada mais uma vez para o carro, pegou sua mochila e foi andando para o colégio.

# Bom dia PERDEDORAAA! – Gritou uma voz atrás de Kagome.

# O que? – virou-se Kagome – Ah não! Por favor, me diz que você NÃO mora por aqui!

# Pois eu moro – disse Kikiou mostrando a língua – Olha o que me deram ontem? - Kikiou apontou para o braço onde havia uma munhequeira.

# Linda kikiou, linda... – disse Kagome desanimada – Por que você está falando comigo?

# Porque é meu primeiro dia na sua escola e eu estou com medo – disse Kikiou sorrindo.

# SUA IDIOTA! VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DE COMO DEIXOU MEU CARRO DEPOIS DE ONTEM? – gritou Kagome – E DEPOIS QUER SER MINHA AMIGA?

# Seshy falou que não há nada de errado em eu ser sua amiga fora das corridas...

# Kikiou...Você é realmente estranha...

# É eu sei. Mas não pense que foi fácil te vencer, você é boa mesmo! Pena que eu tive que utilizar meios não muito bons para te vencer – Disse kikiou como se aquilo não fosse nada.

# É, e por sua culpa eu vou ter que me afastar das ruas! – disse Kagome brava

# Ah, não enche...

Kagome olhou para a adversária e sorriu ironicamente. O que ela estava fazendo sendo amiga do inimigo?

# Hey meninas! Ainda bem que eu achei vocês!

# Oi miroku! – disse Kagome contente – O que há?

# Vocês não sabem o tumulto que está lá no colégio! – disse Miroku ofegante.

# Ué? Que tumulto? – perguntaram Kagome e Kikiou ao mesmo tempo.

# Uma... puf puf, corredora nova, puf, entrou na HOT! – gritou miroku sem fôlego.

# JURA! – Perguntou Kagome.

# NÃÃÃÃO! – disse Kikiou brava

# Sim! Ela vai te substituir temporariamente enquanto você está com o carro arrebentado, e depois ela vai entrar na equipe permanente! – disse Miroku contente

# QUE ÓTIMO! – disse Kagome feliz.

# QUE HORROR – disse Kikiou brava.

# Vamos lá ver! – disse Miroku arrastando a mão das duas meninas

Eles correram até o colégio, onde havia uma pequena roda em volta de uma garota.

# Kagome! Então é você que eu substituirei? – perguntou uma menina.

# Ah não, Miroku, não me diz que essa menina corre? – perguntou Kagome entre risos.

# É, as aparências enganam Kagome! – disse Miroku – Ela é quase profissional!

# Isso mesmo Kagome, se prepare para ouvir meu nome, pois eu não me repito, e você ainda irá ouvi-lo muito pela boca de muitas pessoas.

# Pode deixar que eu estou atenta...

**N/A: OOOOOOOOOOOI!**

**Hehe, me desculpem pelo entusiasmo! É que eu estou feliz, pois eu recebi REVIWES:D**

**UMA GRANDE CORREÇÃO! O TRAILER QUE EU VI, É DO VELOZES E FURIOSOS _3 (TRES) _ e não do quatro (sou uma menina muito desatenta u.u).**

**Me pediram para contar como ele é, então aí vai: **

**Sinopse um:**  
Shaun Boswell É um jovem solitário que, para evitar a prisão, refugia-se com um tio militar no Japão. Vivendo em um pequeno apartamento no subúrbio de Tóquio, ele volta a se envolver com corridas ilegais, sua maior paixão, e acaba se metendo com a Yakusa.

**Sinople dois:**

A história apresenta o obsessivo corredor de rua Shaun Boswell exilado na capital japonesa depois de desavenças com a polícia de seu país, e zoado pelos rachadores locais por ser um gaijin, um estrangeiro. O seu interesse amoroso, Tani, é uma aluna no mesmo colégio de Shaun em Tóquio. Acontece que ela é a atual namorada de D.K., o vilão com ligações com a Yakuza que Shaun chama para uma corrida. Enquanto o desafio não chega, o herói se habitua à cultura e às regras locais com a ajuda de um colega de classe, Twinkie, outro viciado em tunning.

Quem é fã da velocidade não pode deixar de assistir ao trailer do filme! O vídeo que mostra o audacioso estilo de racha que o filme apresentará, o "drift", em que os competidores precisam controlar seus veículos em altas velocidades em curvas fechadíssimas, quase se encostando.

**RESPONDENDO REVIWES:**

**Nana-PaesLeme: É sempre bom receber seus elogios! Só postei hoje por causa das reviwes mandadas! Fico realmente feliz em ver que tem gente que gosta das maluquices que eu escrevo hihihi... Fics de corridas são muito boas né? Pena que muitas são hentais, por isso essa não vai ser. Serio que vc tem os dois filmeS? Então o 3º não pode faltar neh? Pelo trailer vai ser show! Bjooosss**

**Algum ser: Então você tem uma? Vou la ler assim que der :D. Que bom que vc gostou! Estou continuando e vê se vc gosta ta? Beijooss.**

**Natsumi Takashi****: Oooii! Ba desculpa viajei legal nessa. Vai sair o três como eu expliquei aí em cima hihihi... Que bom que vc ta gostando da fic! Fico mesmo feliz, assim que der eu vou ler a sua :D. E sobre as informações, ta tudo aí em cima ok? Bjoos! Mto obrigada mesmo :D**

**mk-chan160****: ooii! Que bom q vc gosto da idéia! Sobre o carro dela ser rosa, eu peguei a idéia de um dos modelos do velozes e furiosos. Vlw pelos títulos das fics, vou lê-las assim q possível hehe... Sobre os filmes. Desculpa aí, pq eu meio que viajei. Vai ter o velozes e furiosos 3 e não o 4 (pelo menos por enquanto) hihihi, me confundi XD. Já estou postando, brigada pela força bjoooss.**

**É isso gente! Bjooos turbinados (assinatura ridícula essa u.u')**


End file.
